Rocksteady
Ivan Steranko, aka Rocksteady, is an enemy of the Ninja Turtles. He was formerly a Russian arms dealer and Russian Mafia Boss with a prosthetic diamond eyeball, who was an old friend of Oroku Saki from the past. He was the boss of Anton Zeck, an African-American master thief who steals artifacts for him. One of Zeck's missions was to steal the Kuro Kabuto from Shredder, which Zeck does until Leonardo takes the helmet away from him. Due to a series of events involving him and Zeck capturing Karai to bargain with Shredder, he ends up mutating into a mutant white rhinoceros as a punishment by Shredder. Due to their mutations, the duo was forced to join The Foot Clan in order for them to live and to capture Karai once again. After Shredder was resurrected by Kavaxas and the demon takes over control of The Foot Clan, him and Bebop decide to leave the clan. Some time afterwards, him and his partner are both hired by the 1987 Shredder to his Foot Clan (to replace 1987 Bebop and 1987 Rocksteady). But once they were reformed and fought alongside the Turtles, 1987 Turtles, April O'Neil and Mighty Mutanimals to defeat 1987 Shredder and Krang, they quit their lives of villainy once and for all. He wields a Golden Hammer, a Sickle, and Knuckledusters as his signature weapons of choice. He has a rivalry with Leonardo, Raphael and Casey Jones. Ivan Steranko debuts in Enemy of my Enemy and Rocksteady debuts in Serpent Hunt. Backstory As Ivan Steranko Ivan Steranko was born to an unknown Russian couple and was raised in Russia alongside with his brother, Boltak Steranko. Ivan later on moved to New York City, where he started to work as a Russian arms dealer and apparently met Oroku Saki during his business. He also hired Anton Zeck as his own henchmen to steal artifacts for him, such as the Spear of Destiny and Excalibur. At some point, Steranko got one of his eyeballs shot by Zeck. Due to this incident, he had to get himself a prosthetic diamond eyeball. Even though Anton Zeck claims that it was an accident, it seems that Ivan Steranko does not forgive him for it. As Rocksteady During the events of the Kraang Invasion, Anton Zeck and Ivan Steranko were struggling to survive during the chaos taking place due to The Kraang. Since they barely had any food supply and they didn't want to rest becoming mutated, they decide to hunt down Karai to make a trade with Shredder for permission to leave New York City. After a series of events that took place during the hunt for Karai Serpent, the two proceed to do the trading at the Docks. But once the Ninja Turtles came and interfered with this trading, a fight takes place between the Turtles, Anton Zeck, Ivan Steranko, and The Foot Clan. The fight comes to a conclusion once Karai has been set free, forcing the Turtles to retreat. Since The Shredder was angered by what occurred, he decides to take both Zeck and Steranko captive in order for them to get their punishment. Once the two were taken to the laboratory of Baxter Stockman, Shredder proceeds his punishment by mutating them both. After the henchman of Ivan Steranko, Anton Zeck, was mutated by The Shredder into a mutant warthog with his technological suit merged to his body, it was Steranko's turn to be mutated into a mutant white rhinoceros. But Steranko, who didn't want to become a mutant, attempts to reason with Oroku Saki. He brings up the fact that he would be much more useful to his old friend as a normal human, not as a mutant. The Shredder made it seem as if he agreed with him, but he is pushed by Rahzar into the mutagen sphere. Once inside, the mutagen mixed with the white rhinoceros DNA causes him to mutate into such animal. After Steranko's mutation, the duo meet each other in their new mutated forms and are not pleased. So because of this, they attempt to fight off The Shredder with their new mutated forms, which they miserably fail to do so and are forced to join The Foot Clan in order for them to be kept alive. As their first mission, they must hunt down Karai once again and they must turn her in, or they will be punished further more. When the mutant duo were in Coney Island, Michelangelo gave them both the mutant names of Bebop (Anton Zeck) and Rocksteady (Ivan Steranko), due to the van they were driving. History Appearance Personality Powers, Abilities, and Weaponry As Ivan Steranko |Enhanced Strength |Knuckledusters |Scatter Gun Ivan Steranko Aiming His Dart Gun.jpg|Dart Gun Steranko With A Grenade.jpg|Grenade * Enhanced Strength: * Knuckledusters: * Scatter Gun: * Dart Gun: * Grenade: As Rocksteady Rocksteady Captured Michelangelo.jpg|Enhanced Strength |Enhanced Endurance |Enhanced Agility Angry Rocksteady.jpg|Horn Rocksteady Holds Golden Hammer.jpg|Golden Hammer Rocksteady Charging Into Raphael Donatello And Michelangelo.png|Sickle Rocksteady Knuckledusters.jpg|Knuckledusters Rocksteady With Scatter Gun.jpg|Scatter Gun Bebop And Rocksteady Caught Mystic Leonardo And Michelangelo.jpg|Flamethrower Rocksteady With Sickle And Laser Hand Gun.jpg|Laser Hand Gun * Enhanced Strength: * Enhanced Endurance: * Enhanced Agility: * Horn: * Golden Hammer: * Sickle: * Knuckledusters: * Scatter Gun: * Flamethrower: * Laser Hand Gun: Weaknesses As Ivan Steranko As Rocksteady Relationships Episodes As Ivan Steranko Season 1 * Enemy of my Enemy (Debut) Season 2 * The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto * A Chinatown Ghost Story (Mentioned) Season 3 * Serpent Hunt (Last Appearance) As Rocksteady Season 2 * The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman (Foreshadowed) Season 3 * Serpent Hunt (Debut) * The Pig and the Rhino * The Noxious Avenger * Meet Mondo Gecko (Silent Cameo) * The Deadly Venom * Attack Of The Mega Shredder! * The Fourfold Trap * Annihilation: Earth! Part Two Season 4 * The Arena of Carnage (Hologram) * City at War (Silent Cameo) * Broken Foot * The Super Shredder (Silent Cameo) * Darkest Plight * Tale of Tiger Claw * Requiem * Owari Season 5 * Heart of Evil * End Times * Wanted: Bebop and Rocksteady * The Foot Walks Again * The Big Blowout (Last Appearance) Gallery Trivia * In his debut episode, Enemy of my Enemy, Ivan Steranko's name was never mentioned during the episode, but it was seen in the credits as "Steranko". In his later return, The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto, Steranko's full name was revealed to be "Ivan Steranko". * Steranko has a hammer and a sickle molded on his knuckle dusters, which are the symbols of the Soviet Union. * Although Rocksteady is a white rhinoceros (as seen in a computer screen in Stockman-Fly's laboratory as shown in a silhouette of a white rhinoceros), his nose is shaped like a black rhinoceros since the white rhinoceros does not have a beak-shaped mouth. This could either be an animation error or the DNA placed in the mutagen was a mixture of both rhinoceros species. * Ivan Steranko shares his last name with Jim Steranko, a famous comic book artist. Category:Male Category:Mutant Category:Villain Category:The Foot Clan Category:Former Human Category:Victims of Mutagen Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Ninja Turtles Enemies Category:TMNT Classic Characters Category:Non-Human Category:Baxter Fly's Inventions Category:Humanoids Category:Intentional Mutations Category:Characters Introduced In Season 1 Category:Mutant Rhinoceros Category:Triceraton Empire Enemies Category:The Foot Clan (Karai) Enemies Category:Mighty Mutanimals Enemies Category:Earth Inhabitants Category:Russian Category:Giant Category:Human Category:Non-Mutant Category:Pre-Mutants Category:Italian Mafia Enemies Category:Adult Category:Assassin Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminal Category:1987 Turtles Enemies Category:Purple Dragons Allies Category:Former Villains Category:Neutral Category:1987 Turtles Allies Category:1987 Foot Clan Enemies